General vacuum cleaners, such as an upright-type or a canister-type vacuum cleaners, comprise a suction brush connected to a cleaner body that is movable along a cleaning surface. The inside of the cleaner body is provided with a dust collecting chamber having a detachable dust filter, and a motor chamber having a motor which generates a suction force. The motor generates a strong suction force at the suction brush. Air, including dust and dirt on the cleaning surface, is drawn into the cleaner body by the suction force. The drawn-in air passes through the dust filter in the dust collecting chamber of the cleaner body. The dust and dirt in the air are collected by the dust filter, and the cleaned air is discharged to the outside.
However, in the conventional vacuum cleaners when the dust filter is filled with dirt, a user must replace the dust filter. This is inconvenient and unhygienic for the user.
Taking this problem into account, a cyclone dust collecting apparatus has been developed with an improved dust collecting efficiency and that can be emptied when filled with dirt, and therefore eliminating the need to replace dust filter.
A cyclone dust collecting apparatus does not need a dust bag or the dust filter. However, some conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatuses fail to filter fine dust. Accordingly, the cyclone dust collecting apparatus having an enhanced dust collecting efficiency for filtering the fine dust is in need.